


Return

by TwinVax



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Abandonment, Asshole parents, Gen, fjords childhood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 09:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18736597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinVax/pseuds/TwinVax
Summary: Fjord meets his father, a proud and established mercenary; and his mother an orcish shaman who signed on with the mercenary company to be with the man she loved. Fjord has only one thought on his mind: one, why did they abandon me?





	Return

His father, Elex, sat him down, his large strong looking mother Cadilla leaning against the tree to the left of him, “We didn’t abandon you, We put you in a place that’d keep you cared for and safe. Adventuring is no place for a baby, son.”

“Why didn’t you retire from it then?” Fjord asked, instead of tell them anything about the  _care_  the orphanage had put him under.  

Cadilla crossed her arms, “Didn’t want to. Mercenary work is more rewarding then child rearing. More fun too, I’d know, watching my tribes mothers care for their young. Not for me.” 

Elex glanced back at her, “What she means is that we loved you, but couldn’t take care of you, so we put you somewhere that would instead of leave you in the woods.” 

Fjord frowned, “I would have preferred to have had fucking parents to living in that shit hole with kids who made fun of me for not being like them.” 

“Made you stronger then. You were a weak one when you were born, another reason to leave you, couldn’t risk having to stop to bury a body.” Cadilla said, leaning closer to Fjord as he stood up, Exes seeming to stand on reflex to not be towered over. 

“ _Fjord_!” Nott’s voice screamed in his ear, “ _What’s going on over there, are they threatening you? Do you need me to shoot them in the eye_?!”

Fjord shook his head, turning away, “Nah, it ain’t worth it Nott.” he muttered, stepping away from his parents. 

Neither of them tried to follow. 


End file.
